


Dark Blue

by OctoberDecember



Series: #SaveShadowhunters Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Oral Sex, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: Alec tiredly stepped inside the living room, before offering Magnus an exhausted smile. “Hey. You ready for Thai time?”“Alexander, the restaurant closed twenty minutes ago…” Magnus tried and failed to hide the disappointment in his voice, as he walked over to Alec. “But it’s…it’s okay…you should go to bed. Maybe when you wake, we can visit Thailand, see a few sights.”“Sorry, Magnus. My morning’s already booked right through.” Alec weakly nodded, before heading towards their bedroom. “I have a meeting or two in Idris, then Penhallow wanted me to speak with the new trainees from Max’s class—”“It’s fine, Alexander.” Magnus quietly interrupted Alec’s recitation of his work calendar. “I’ll just…we’ll just…see each other…some other day.”“Some other day.” Alec repeated Magnus’ words, as he fully disappeared down the hallway.Magnus took in a deep breath, before making his way to the kitchen—And firmly holding a hand against his mouth.He wanted to lessen the sound of his own gasping sobs.





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomWizard13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWizard13/gifts).



Alec was late to dinner.

For the seventh time this week.

Which would now make this the twentieth time that Alec had been late to dinner...just this month...

Magnus sighed, as he stared down at the take-out menu from the Thai place around the corner.

Alec had promised him that they’d spend a lovely evening together, cuddled up on the living room couch and sharing a large order of Pad See Ew.

But the Thai place would be closed in less than five minutes.

And Alec hadn’t been answering his cell phone—

Or his work phone.

So, with a barely-there-flourish, Magnus waved his hand over the menu, banishing it to the kitchen’s garbage can.

As Magnus’ hand came back towards the table, he noticed the glint coming from his finger—

His engagement ring must’ve caught on the living room’s light.

Magnus had agreed to spend a lifetime with Alec, _at least_ three years ago.

A small smile played on Magnus’ lips, as he fondly remembered Alec’s peculiar proposal…

_Alec had casually called for a meeting, between New York’s finest Shadowhunters and Downworlders._

_And for the first hour, Alec solely discussed Clave policy, even opening the floor to others in the room to give their feedback about how closely they felt the New York Institute’s leadership was aligning itself with something, something, something…_

_By then, Magnus had completely zoned out._

_He was bored out of his mind, and already flitting through possible excuses to leave the meeting early._

_Just when Magnus had decided on telling the rest of the room **that he was the goddamn High Warlock of Brooklyn and he didn’t even need a good excuse to leave this goddamn meeting** —_

_Alec was calling his name from the other side of the meeting room._

_When Magnus looked up, there was suddenly a several-pages-long document sitting right in front of him._

_Magnus immediately groaned, thoroughly uninterested in Clave paperwork._

_He tried to hand the paperwork off to Raphael, who was sitting right beside him—_

_But Raphael lightly chuckled and pushed the paperwork back towards Magnus._

_“Come on, old man. The quicker you get through all that useless Clave busywork, the quicker we can all go home.”_

_“Fine.” Magnus slightly whined, as he acquiesced, eventually skimming through the document—_

_It didn’t take Magnus long to realize exactly what he was reading._

_As High Warlock, he’d given out a billion versions of this exact paperwork by now…_

**_A Binding Agreement._ **

_Curious, Magnus gave the contract a full and proper read, scanning over each line with care and precision…_

_But it was a fruitless endeavor._

_The contract did not reveal, what, exactly, Alec was asking Magnus to agree to._

_As Alec droned on and on and on about the latest security measures installed by The Institute, Magnus’ hand shot up through the air._

_“Excuse me! Sorry! Excuse me!” Magnus’ tone was loud and lined with confusion. “Uh, Mr. Head Of The Institute? Sir? I think you left off a page of…whatever this is.”_

_“Have you finished reading through the proposal, Magnus?” Alec’s voice was steady and firm, as he stood near the front of the room. “Is the language something you find agreeable?”_

_“Well, yes, Mr. Lightwood, the document’s wording is fine…I just don’t know exactly what you are proposing—”_

_“Marriage.” Alec generally nodded towards the room, before turning towards Meliorn. “As I was previously saying, I believe that the Seelie’s magic will assist us in guarding the—”_

_Magnus hastily snapped his fingers, drawing Alec’s attention back towards him. “Alexander Lightwood, are you asking me to marry you?”_

_“Yes...” Alec’s nervousness briefly showed in his voice. “Will you accept the agreement?”_

_“But…why…here…” Magnus waved a hand around the room, before his face turned into a grimace. “It’s the exact opposite of a romantic scene. You could’ve taken me to Paris.”_

_“I wanted everyone to know.” Alec shrugged, before he widely grinned. “And maybe next time you attend a meeting, Mr. Bane, you should note who’s in attendance.”_

_As Magnus’ eyes darted around the room, Izzy excitedly waved over towards him—_

_Followed by Clary, Jace and Simon…_

_And Luke…And Maryse...And Maia…_

_And Meliorn was now wearing a very smug smirk._

_Raphael loudly chuckled, as he patted Magnus on his shoulder. “We thought that it’d be nearly impossible to surprise you, Magnus. But you hate these meetings so much, you never suspected a thing, did you?”_

_“I only suspected boredom…” Magnus’ voice was low, as he tried to process how his Alexander had just asked for his hand in marriage. “I apologize, Alexander, but your meetings are rarely this…um…this…”_

_Magnus struggled to find the word—_

_As his throat closed up completely._

_The tears had come on, quick and sudden, before Magnus had even realized they were there._

_He was just so…happy._

_The thought of being with Alexander, being his husband—_

_It was apparently too much for Magnus to handle._

_Somewhere between his sobbing, Magnus could feel the familiar weight of a ring being slid onto his finger—_

Magnus was brought back to the present, by the sound of the loft’s door coming to a close.

Alec tiredly stepped inside the living room, before offering Magnus an exhausted smile. “Hey. You ready for Thai time?”

“Alexander, the restaurant closed twenty minutes ago…” Magnus tried and failed to hide the disappointment in his voice, as he walked over to Alec. “But it’s…it’s okay…you should go to bed. Maybe when you wake, we can visit Thailand, see a few sights.”

“Sorry, Magnus. My morning’s already booked right through.” Alec weakly nodded, before heading towards their bedroom. “I have a meeting or two in Idris, then Penhallow wanted me to speak with the new trainees from Max’s class—”

“It’s fine, Alexander.” Magnus quietly interrupted Alec’s recitation of his work calendar. “I’ll just…we’ll just…see each other…some other day.”

“Some other day.” Alec repeated Magnus’ words, as he fully disappeared down the hallway.

Magnus took in a deep breath, before making his way to the kitchen—

And firmly holding a hand against his mouth.

He wanted to lessen the sound of his own gasping sobs.

Magnus couldn’t keep lying to himself…

This was the beginning of the end.

Magnus knew that Alec didn’t care when they saw each other—

Or even _if_ they saw each other anymore.

As Magnus wiped away a few errant tears, the light caught onto his ring again—

And the conspicuous illumination made Magnus feel sick to his stomach.

Unthinking, he slipped the ring off his finger, and dropped it onto the kitchen counter.

He softly sniffled, before waving a hand filled with magic over his face—

Instantly drying his tears, instantly removing any traces of his devastation.

Magnus headed for their bedroom, naively hoping that he might at least be able to ask Alec about his day, at least be able to have a conversation—

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he and Alec had just _talked_.

But by the time Magnus had made it to their bedroom, Alec was already fast asleep…

And as Magnus looked over his currently empty spot on the bed, a spot that so often led to Magnus being curled against Alec’s chest—

Magnus realized that he couldn’t do it.

Not tonight.

He couldn’t just get in their bed and pretend that everything was okay…

So, instead, Magnus stepped back out towards the living room—

And made a rather comfortable home for himself on the living room couch.

He called upon his magic to summon a perfectly popped, perfectly seasoned, oversized bucket of movie-theater popcorn—

As he flipped through channels on their flat-screen TV, which was situated against the far wall.

Magnus settled for watching a marathon of films based on Jane Austen novels—

And he smiled to himself during the commercial breaks, when he remembered how wonderful Jane had been when she was alive, with her wicked personality and her natural gift with words…

But now, she was just another beloved friend that Magnus had lost to Time…

Magnus had always imagined that when he lost Alec, it would be for a similar reason.

Alec was going to die. Magnus was not.

Their time was destined to be so cruelly short…

But Magnus was _already_ losing Alec, and they’d only been together for seven years…

And Magnus had never, not for one, single second, ever considered the possibility of losing Alec so soon.

He felt the sting of tears coming on again, and this time, he let them fall.

He made no effort to hide his sadness, no effort to pretend that he felt something other than his heart being splintered into a million pieces—

And somewhere, in the midst of his wordless weeping, Magnus managed to find a moment to peacefully fall asleep.

****************

Magnus woke up in their bedroom…

Although he was unsure of how he’d gotten there…

Maybe he’d woken up in the middle of the night?

Maybe his muscle memory had simply taken over, walking his unconscious body back to the bed?

Magnus then instinctively turned towards Alec, wanting to greet his Shadowhunter with a warm kiss—

But Alec wasn’t resting beside him.

Magnus’ heart sank deep into his chest.

Had Alec already left for work? Without even saying goodbye?

Even if Magnus was asleep, Alec would so often try to rouse him, just enough for Magnus to understand that he was leaving for the day…

Just so they could exchange a hasty pair of “I love yous”, before Alec was out the door, and Magnus went back to sleep.

Maybe Alec had just gotten tired of pretending to care…

Magnus sighed, as he reached for a silken house-robe, quickly slipping into it as he headed for the kitchen—

And to his surprise, Alec stood by the stove, seemingly staring off into space.

Magnus assumed that Alec was probably just thinking about what to say in those Idris meetings, or maybe how to address Max’s graduating class…

Magnus quietly maneuvered around Alec, as he began to make himself a cup of tea.

When Magnus eventually needed to use the stove, he playfully bumped his own hip against Alec’s, moving Alec slightly out of the way. “I’ll be out of your beautiful hair in just a moment, Alexander. I just need to—”

“Why?” Alec’s voice was low, as he continued to stare off at nothing in particular.

“Why _what_ , Alexander? Why is the sky blue? Why do birds suddenly appear?” Magnus smiled up at Alec, before reaching to turn on the stove—

But Alec immediately turned around, clicking the stove all the way back off.

“Why don’t you want me anymore?” Alec’s voice was still quiet, as he now looked over at Magnus. “Why don’t you want _this_ anymore? I thought we…I thought we were…fine.”

“We…We are fin—” Magnus couldn’t even bring himself to finish the lie. He stepped away from the stove, slowly moving to stand in front of Alec. “This isn’t about what _I_ want, Alexander. Since when has it ever been about what _I_ want?”

Magnus took in a shaky breath, before continuing on. “You’re the one who doesn’t want this, Alexander. You’re the one who’s been avoiding me like the plague.”

“ _Avoiding you_? Magnus, what are you talking about—”

“Alexander…You don’t try to spend time with me…as if you don’t want to be around me…And if that’s the case—”

“Magnus, it’s not my _fault_ that I’ve been called to lead. I’m doing what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m balancing the entire Shadow World in the palm of my fucking hand. I’m sorry if I can’t spend my nights binge-watching TV shows with you.” Alec scoffed, as he removed Magnus’ engagement ring from the pocket of his black jeans. “But that’s no fucking excuse to take off your ring.”

“It’s not like I was using it, anyway.” Magnus coldly shrugged, before throwing a stern look at Alec. “While I understand that it may have taken you four years to decide if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, I didn’t expect to wait another four years to actually start planning a life with you.”

“Where, Magnus? Where did we have the time to plan that luxurious wedding of yours? Was it after Valentine? Somewhere before Lilith? Somewhere in between the influx of demons—”

“You don’t have to keep making excuses, Alexander! If you don’t want to marry me, you can just leave!” Even as the words flew out of Magnus’ mouth, he regretted saying them.

If Alec Lightwood walked out that door, it would absolutely kill him.

Magnus soon felt Alec’s hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him towards Alec’s chest.

“Is that what you want, Magnus? Do you want me to leave?” Alec’s fingertips rested underneath Magnus’ chin, forcing Magnus to look up into his eyes.

Magnus tried to reach for an answer, but all that came out was an awful sounding sob.

Instead of using his words, Magnus leaned towards Alec, pressing a desperate kiss against his Shadowhunter’s lips.

Alec returned Magnus’ kiss with just as much desperation, his tongue forcing open Magnus’ waiting mouth.

Alec’s hand then reached for Magnus’ chest, as he lightly brushed his fingers all along Magnus’ exposed skin.

Magnus shuddered, and let out a small moan, before roughly running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Wait…when was the last time that we…?” Alec’s question came out between fervent kisses against Magnus’ neck, as he held the warlock even closer.

“You’ve been…preoccupied.” Magnus’ response was quickly followed by another moan, as Alec firmly ran his hand over the crotch of Magnus’ neon blue boxers.

“Fuck.” Alec let out a heavy breath, before pushing his hand past the hem of Magnus’ boxers. He tightly gripped Magnus’ cock in his hand, as he began to lightly stroke him. “How the fuck did I let that happen…”

“Because…you don’t think about me so much anymore…because I don’t…matter so much anymore…” Magnus whimpered into Alec’s chest, as Alec’s hand still caressed his cock, sending waves of immense pleasure up his spine.

Alec moved his hand away from Magnus, and Magnus let out a small whine.

This had been the most physical contact he’d had with Alec in forever…

“Are you…going to go into work?” Magnus tried to keep the question neutral, to the best of his abilities. “Sorry if I made you late…”

Magnus soon yelled in complete surprise, as Alec literally swept Magnus off his feet, now carrying his warlock in his arms.

“Let’s go back to bed.” There was a roughness in Alec’s tone, as he headed towards the hallway.

“Are you sure…?” Magnus was highly concerned, even while Alec set Magnus down on their bed. “I’m sorry for saying anything, Alexander, I know how important your work is, I was just—”

“Take your clothes off. Now.” Alec nodded towards Magnus, as he removed his own clothes, as well. “Then, get on your hands and knees…and wait.”

“Okay…” Magnus’ words were still unsure, as he quietly obeyed Alec’s orders. Once he was thoroughly naked, he did as Alec said, rising to his hands and knees on the bedsheets…

And waiting…

Magnus subtly shifted his fingers against the bed’s fabric, calling on his magic to thoroughly wet his entry —

Wanting to be prepared for what he assumed would be Alec’s cock pushing its way into him—

Instead, Magnus’ ring was met with the warmth and wetness of Alec’s tongue.

Magnus instinctively shivered—

But he then felt Alec’s teeth gently bite the back of his thigh.

“Be still. Or I’ll bite harder next time.” There was a warning in Alec’s tone, which caused Magnus’ stomach to flip with excitement.

He liked when Alec was attentive—

And so very in control.

Alec resumed his work on Magnus, as Magnus tried his best not to shiver with pleasure…

But when Alec sped up his pace, Magnus felt himself involuntarily push his hips back towards Alec.

“Sorry, sorry…” Magnus whispered his apologies, while he straightened his posture on the bed.

“No need to be sorry, Magnus.” Alec’s voice was completely stoic, as he moved away from Magnus on the bed. “Don’t worry. I can _make you_ stay still.”

Magnus sat back on his thighs, as he watched Alec go into one of their dresser drawers—

As Alec soon pulled out an old pair of handcuffs from last Halloween.

Alec had decided to dress up as a detective, and Magnus played the role of the-genius-but-shy-computer guy, who always seemed to work at a detective agency.

But Magnus didn’t think that Alec had kept a part of the costume…

“Lie down on your back, Magnus.” Alec nonchalantly gave Magnus the orders, as he walked back towards the bed. “Do not make me ask you again.”

Magnus quickly followed Alec’s instructions, getting into place on their bed.

Soon, Alec was hovering over Magnus’ body, as he expertly handcuffed Magnus’ hands above his head.

Magnus let out rapid, shallow breaths, as he ecstatically awaited Alec’s next move.

A few seconds later, Magnus could feel Alec pushing his thighs back towards the bed—

And Magnus felt one of Alec’s fingers cautiously slip inside of him.

“Is that okay?” Alec asked the question, as he bent to kiss Magnus’ abdomen.

“More. Please.” Magnus tugged against his restraints and had to keep himself from easily breaking through the handcuffs with a spell. “Please, Alexander. I’ve missed you so much…”

“I missed you, too…” Those were Alec’s last words, before he took Magnus’ full length between his lips, steadily sucking Magnus’ shaft—

While also pressing another finger into Magnus’ ring.

“Alexander…I’m…” Magnus tried to give Alec a fair warning, but his body exploded before he could even finish his sentence.

“Sorry…” Magnus gave yet another apology, as he winced at his seemingly way-too-early ejaculation.

“Why do you keep apologizing, Magnus? Did you not mean to come in my mouth?” Alec smirked down at Magnus, as he positioned his cock right in front of Magnus’ entry. “It’s okay. I forgive you. You’re the best thing I’ve tasted in weeks.”

Before Magnus could respond to Alec, he felt Alec’s length entering him, nearly all at once.

Magnus loudly moaned, and he reflexively wanted to steady himself against Alec’s chest—

_But the goddamn handcuffs were still on his wrists._

“Alexander…please…Please, let me touch you…” Magnus whimpered and whined, as Alec continued to move inside of him, his hips thrusting at an unremitting pace.

“I want to touch you, all the time, Magnus, but I can’t…because of work…” Alec bent to kiss Magnus’ forehead, still steadily moving inside of his warlock. “And I think about marrying you, _all the fucking time_ , but I can’t…because of work…”

“Alexander, what does that have to do with—”

“I just wanted you to know what it feels like when your hands are tied…” Alec quietly sighed, before pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. “…but I love you, Magnus Bane. And I am so incredibly sorry for letting you forget that.”

“I love you, too, Alexander.” Magnus’ words came out between whimpers and moans, as his body radiated with pleasure. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Alec sped up his thrusting with a sense of finality, as he soon came to a finish inside of his warlock.

As soon as their lovemaking was over, Magnus magicked away the handcuffs, instantly reaching for Alec and pulling him down towards the bed.

Magnus settled his head against Alec’s chest, wanting to listen to Alec’s heartbeat—

Over their years together, the sound had become a source of genuine comfort for Magnus.

“Tomorrow.” Alec breathed out the word, heavy and hard.

“What?” Magnus looked up at Alec from his chest, confused about Alec’s previous statement.

“Tomorrow…Let’s just get married tomorrow.” Alec idly ran his hands through Magnus’ hair. “If that’s what you want, Magnus…we can do whatever you want. I just want to be with you…forever.”

Magnus snorted with a laugh, before softly kissing Alec’s chest. “You think I waited _three years_ to rush our wedding, Alexander? Honestly, I’m thinking it’ll take another _three years_ just to plan it. First, we have to find a venue that can accommodate _at least_ 100,000 guests—”

Alec groaned under Magnus, before closing his eyes. “Let’s just say we’ll definitely be married by the time I’m 40…Right?”

“Well, Alexander, that depends. Would you happen to know how long it takes a Red Maple tree to grow? I planted one in the woods a few decades ago—”

“Magnus!” Alec whined, as he brought a hand to his forehead. “You’re killing me.”

Magnus widely grinned, while he shifted towards Alec’s shoulder, now leaning against Alec’s bare skin. “Tomorrow, it is, then.”

“Really?” Alec's voice was tinged with an obvious hope. 

“Really.” Magnus tenderly kissed Alec’s shoulder, before closing his eyes, as well. “I don’t want to waste another minute not being your husband.”

“Thank you very much, Mr. Bane.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Lightwood.”

Magnus and Alec shared in a moment of laughter, before Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus—

And Magnus, in turn, wrapped his arm around Alec—

And they both quietly nodded off while in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> — [Please Click Here To #SaveShadowhunters](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/)
> 
> — I HOPE I DID THIS PROMPT RIGHT THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME DOING A PROMPT D: 
> 
> — "hey are you doing prompts now" SORRY YOU MISSED YOUR WINDOW maybe next time! ^_^ 
> 
> — also this is the most realistic fight I've probably ever written for Magnus/Alec so WHOOOOO THAT ANGST IS SPICY
> 
> — ["Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Rkxn-i1I4A)


End file.
